1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee pads and more particularly pertains to a new knee pad for cushioning the knee region of a wearer from impact forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knee pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, knee pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,302; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,402; U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,973; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,128; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,188; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,547.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new knee pad. The inventive device includes a pad has a generally concave interior face, a generally convex exterior face, and generally rectangular upper and lower portions. The upper portion of the pad has a width greater than that of the lower portion of the pad such that the pad has a pair of side shoulders formed between the upper and lower portions of the pad. The interior face of the pad has a pocket with a deformable pad disposed therein.
In these respects, the knee pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cushioning the knee region of a wearer from impact forces.